The disclosed embodiments relate generally to medical devices and more particularly to an insertion device for delivery of a mesh implant into a body of a patient.
The disclosed embodiments have application to a wide variety of surgical procedures. For example, one such procedure is directed to urinary incontinence and includes fixing an implant to tissue within a body of a patient to provide support for the urethra. Another such procedure includes fixing an implant to bodily tissue of a patient to support a bladder of the patient.
In some procedures, it is necessary for a practitioner, such as a physician, to insert a mesh implant into bodily tissue of the patient at a location not easily visible to the practitioner. In such procedures, known insertion devices can be used to position a mesh implant at a first location within bodily tissue and to fix the mesh implant to the tissue. However, when the mesh implant is uncoupled from the insertion device and the insertion device removed from the tissue of the patient, the mesh implant can be inadvertently moved from its intended position. In such instances, misplacement of the mesh implant can occur. If misplacement of the mesh implant occurs, the practitioner can remove or pull out the misplaced mesh implant and attempt to replace the implant within the tissue of the patient. This can cause severe and/or unnecessary trauma to the patient. Further, during insertion, the mesh implant can be stretched causing the implant to be misplaced.
Thus, a need exists for an insertion device that permits the mesh implant to remain at an intended location within bodily tissue once the mesh implant has been inserted into the tissue and during removal from of the insertion device. A need also exists for an insertion device having a configuration that facilitates deployment of the mesh implant from the insertion device. A need also exists for an insertion device that reduces the amount an implant is stretched when inserted into a tissue of a patient.